Desvios del destino
by Elwing Nyar
Summary: ¿Como seria la historia si los los hechos fueran diferentes? ¿Un simple desvio puede alterar todo el curso de la misma o... lo que tiene que ser, sucedera?
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente aquí les dejo una historia en proceso; se me ocurrió en una noche de insomnio y después de estar leyendo varios fics. Se sale bastante de la trama original pero voy a tratar de ser lo mas fiel posible con los personajes y la ambientación. Disculpen si tiene algún error pero no conseguí un Beta 

Un beso y éxitos!!!

**Elwing Nyar**

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, pero como muchos, los tomos prestados._

**Capítulo 1: Desconcierto**

Un tenue rayo se filtraba entre las cortinas de la habitación; iluminándola. No parecía ser la recamara de una niña, sino mas bien de una jovencita. Pero la pequeña figura que remoloneaba en la cama era la de una pequeña de aproximadamente siete años de edad. Siempre le había costado levantarse temprano, solía quedarse hasta tarde entretenida con algún libro; eran sus debilidad. A diferencia de otros niños de su edad ella disfrutaba de la compañía de los libros, eran sus mejores amigos y confidentes. Le atrapaban las historias: los cuentos fantásticos llenos de aventuras en los cuales ella era la protagonista.

Una figura sigilosa se acerco a la orilla de la cama. Contemplo por unos segundos a su hija y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Ninguna madre podría estar tan orgullosa como ella. Tomo el pie de la pequeña y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-buenos días mama- dijo la niña somnolienta- te dije que no me hagas cosquillas- y una risa contagiosa salio de su garganta.

-vamos perezosa que se nos hace tarde, de seguro te quedaste otra vez despierta- dijo mientras ojeaba un libro que tomo del suelo- Mm… Julio Verne, uno de mis favoritos.

Hermione salio de la cama y se fue directo al baño, sabia que tenia que ducharse rápido. Su papá tenía muchas cualidades, pero la paciencia no figuraba entre ellas.

-Te esperare abajo, no te demores, ya sabes como se pone tu padre-Realmente mi hija era única, de seguro todas las madres dirán eso de sus hijas, pero la mía realmente lo es; una pequeña adultita. Jane rió de su propio pensamiento.

Mientras desayunaban Jane noto algo extraña a su pequeña: algo le preocupaba, tenía una expresión meditabunda y abstraída.

-¿Todo bien cariño?- Hermione levanto sus ojo de su bol de cereales y miro a su madre.

-Si…-respondió no muy convencida. No estaba segura de contarle el extraño suceso de la noche anterior, era demasiado raro.

-¿Segura?-sabía que su hija no era buena mintiendo y algo la inquietaba.

-Si, muy segura, solo estoy un poco ansiosa- y no mentía, hace tiempo que esperaba este viaje. ¡Rumania! Lo que ella ignoraba es que en ese lugar enigmático lleno de leyendas, su vida daría una vuelta de 180º.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al arribar en el aeropuerto internacional de Otopeni alquilaron un auto que los llevara a la ciudad. El Hotel en el que se hospedaron quedaba a solo 10 minutos. El lugar era hermoso ubicado en centro de Bucarest cerca del arco del triunfo.

Todavía era temprano cuando terminaron de registrarse, decidieron dar una vuelta por la ciudad y tomar unas fotos. Mañana partirían a su verdadero destino; Brasov.

El día había sido bastante largo y Hermione estaba agotada, la cuidad le había encantado pero una extraña sensación atosigaba. No podía identificar su procedencia pero algo de decía que tenia relación con lo que le estaba pasando. No lograba comprender ni explicarse lo que había sucedido, el incidente seguía dando vuelta en su cabeza. -_No es normal que las cosas vengan a tu mano con solo desearlo o que puedas hacerla levitar a tu alrededor, quizás tenia poderes telequineticos._ Había leído sobre eso, algunas personas podían mover objetos con la mente. Aun así esa explicación no lograba convencerla. Era otra cosa… pero ¿que? 

La mañana siguiente fue bastante ajetreada, el señor Granger termino de hacer todos los arreglos y partieron rumbo Brasov. Durante el viaje Hermione no quito la vista de la ventanilla, estaba fascinada por el paisaje, las colinas que se perdían en la lejanía y el bello contraste que formaba con el cielo.

- ¿Que te parece la viste Herms?- pregunto Jane a su hija, le encantaba ver esa mirada deslumbrada en lo ojos de su pequeña.

-¡Es hermoso, casi mágico!

Y la magia estaba a punto de comenzar. Hermione no podía imaginar como esta influenciaría en su vida y cuantas maravillas le aguardaban. Pero el costo de la aventura seria elevado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Oriana Parkinson reí mientras su marido trataba, inútilmente, de hacerle comprender los motivos por los cuales no se puede tener un dragón como mascota a su hija Pansy.

- Pero papá, vos dijiste que los dragones malos- refuto la niña con mala cara. Desde que su padre le contó aquellas historias sobre dragones, ansiaba tener uno como mascota. Y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su capricho.

-Lo se, Pansy. Pero tampoco dije que fueran domésticos, son criaturas salvajes y como tales tienen que vivir libres.

-¡Pero yo quiero uno! ¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo? Prometo prestar más atención en las tutorías y controlar mejor mi magia, voy a practicar todos los días para conseguirlo. Por favor- suplicó poniendo su carita más dulce. Sabía como conseguir lo que quería. Su papá nunca le negaría algo.

-Ya te dije que no, y fin de la discusión. Oriana, querida- Miro a su mujer buscando un poco de ayuda, ya se estaba agotando de la charla.

La señora Parkinson se acerco a su hija y se agacho para poder quedar a su altura- Pansy, esa no es la forma correcta en la que debe comportarse una señorita. Además ¿no preferirías un hermoso Pegaso en vez de un dragón?

La pequeña lo considero por un momento y asintió gustosa la oferta de su madre- Daphne morirá de la envidia cuando lo sepa- dijo sonriente.

-Todavía no comprendo como lo haces, siempre consigues convencerla

-Cariño es fácil, solo tienes que tener una buena oferta y saber jugar tus cartas- contesto Oriana con suficiencia. Amaba a su esposo tan diferente a su padre y eso hacia que lo amara más.

-Tenemos que apurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo al festival de Bran, saben que no me gusta llegar tarde- apremio Bastian- Tendremos que usar un trasportador. ¡Mindy!- una elfa de grandes orejas puntiagudas saludo con una reverencia.- ¿ya esta todo preparado para el viaje?

- Si, amo. Mindy se encargo de empacar todas las cosas de la niña Pansy y de la señora y Quipu preparo lo que ordeno. Una lechuza llego hace un cuarto de hora anunciando la que el trasportador se activara las cuatro en punto.

-Bien, ya deje todas las intrusiones. Estaremos de vuelta en una semana. Ya puedes retirarte- Bastian no compartía la opinión de la mayoría de sus pares; el consideraba que los elfos eran útiles para realizar las tareas pero no consideraba que por ello deberían ser maltratados.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Brasov era una cuidad hermosa por donde se la mire, presentaba un cierto aire nostálgico. Las construcciones rusticas y las iglesias con un marcado estilo gótico realzaban si belleza natural. Jane conversaba animadamente con su marido mientras Hermione tomaba fotos de los alrededores.

-Todavía es temprano podríamos ir hasta Bran y conocer el famoso castillo de Drácula- en señor Granger hizo una pobre imitación de un vampiro- o ¿prefieren comer antes?

-Papá deja de hacer eso, es solo una leyenda los vampiros no existen- a veces sus padre era demasiado infantil- yo tengo hambre.

-Porque no comemos primero y después empezamos el viaje. Así podemos tomarnos el tiempo necesarios para ver la cuidad en detalle- opinó Jane

-Ok -después nos encaminaremos en un viaje en donde las leyendas cobran vida- dijo poniendo su mejor tono de suspenso. Jane y Hermione rieron de buena gana ante la mímicas del señor Granger.

No tardaron en llegar a Bran, solo estaba a 40 Km. de Brasov. Al llegar quedaron sorprendidos en especial Hermione. Ella creí que la ciudad seria lúgubre y tendría un aspecto tétrico por todas las historias y leyendas que había leído. No podía estar mas equivocada, era un lugar precioso desde la entrada ya se divisaba el famoso castillo. Era realmente imponente, una aura especial se cernía a su alrededor, un magnetismo difícil de ignorar.

Una vez adentro recorrieron todo los lugares permitidos cada vez mas maravillados. La visitas no eran guiadas así que podrían hacerlo tranquilos. El paisaje que rodeaba al castillo era impactante, los árboles frondosos parecían ser los guardianes encargados resguardar los misterios que encerraba. Hermione estaba cada vez mas extasiada, algo estaba cambiando podía sentirlo.

-El lugar es increíble y hasta cierto punto intimidante- comento el señor Granger

-Tienes razón. Creerás que estoy loca pero, siento como si el castillo me llamar, quizás estoy viendo demasiadas películas y ya estoy sugestionada- Jane río de su propio comentario. Hermione miro a su madre, a ella le pasaba lo mismo, era una rara sensación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Apenas llegaron al lugar de reunión Pansy fue directo a encontrase con sus amigos. Disfrutaba de los eventos sociales en especial de este. El festival de Lugbùrz., en donde se equilibraban las fuerzas.

El universo se rige por el equilibrio dinámico entre las energías, entre los antagónicos. El bien necesita de la existencia del mal, la luz de la oscuridad. Ambas son necesarias y ambas deben respetarse. Cada 150 años la comunidad mágica se reunía para llevar a cabo el Festival de Lugbùrz en donde la magia blanca y la magia negra convergían en una misma dirección dando lugar a grandes acontecimientos.

Oriana estaba inquieta, algo la tenia intranquila desde la mañana. La noche anterior había tenido sueño fuera de lo normal; había soñado con su hermana Cerenia. Hace tiempo que no pensaba en ella, desde que su padre se la había llevado con tan solo 7 años de edad.

La conversación que mantenían Narcisa Malfoy y Audrey Greengrass la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

-Pansy también ha empezado a demostrar sus dotes mágicos aunque todavía tiene problema para controlar su temperamento- comento Oriana.

-Draco es bastante habilidoso con las pociones aunque últimamente esta muy entusiasmado con la nueva escoba que le regalo su padre.

-Es muy común eso en lo chicos, el Quidditch es un deporte muy popular, Daphne esta muy interesada en el también. Aunque la pobre no tiene tiempo para practicar con todas sus clases- comento Audrey orgullosa.

Mientras los adultos estaban entretenidos con sus respectivas conversaciones Draco, Blaise y Theo practicaban acrobacias con sus escobas.

-A ver Draco si puedes hacer este nuevo giro- se pavoneo Blaise ejecutando un giro bastante complicado.

-Eso es todo o que puedes hacer- Draco ascendió bastante alto y bajo en picada dibujando un perfecto espiral- esto es lo que yo llamo un descenso vertiginoso. Blaise sabes que no puedes competir conmigo. Simplemente soy mejor- contesto con arrogancia. Blaise hizo un mohín y empezaron una lucha amistosa.

Theo reí mientras observaba a sus dos amigos "resolver sus diferencias". Los conocía prácticamente desde que salieron del vientre. Sabia del orgullo y arrogancia de Draco como también lo competitivo y fanfarrón que era Blaise, aun así eran buenos amigos. El era bastante diferente, prefería invertir su tiempo en los libros y la música aunque su temperamento era digno de un Nott.

Faltaba poco para que anocheciera y el festival comenzara. Una voz resonó en el ambiente pidiendo a todos los presentes que estuvieran listos y se dispusieran en los lugares correspondientes para poder dar inicio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El Señor Granger estaba muy entusiasmado leyendo unos panfletos, que relataban la historia del conde Drácula y como se origino la leyenda. Jane y su hija estaban mas entretenida en la decoración, los pasillos, los pasadizos. Desde una de las ventanas de la torre se observaba el bosque, en el centro unas ruinas se erguían. Era una especie de arcada formando un semicírculo alrededor de una roca a modo de altar.

Hermione se quedo de una pieza al observar aquella arquitectura, algo en ella le intrigaba sobre manera, podía sentir el magnetismo que irradiaba. Algo en su interior se removía, una fuerza interna la impulsaba hacia el lugar. ¿Qué era aquello y porque tenia ese poder sobre ella? ¿Qué era lo que se escondía allí? Tenia que averiguarlo y pronto.

Jane saco de sus cavilaciones- ¡Mira Herms!- un hermoso atardecer; el cielo teñido de naranja con algunas pinceladas en tonos más fuertes. Ni el mejor artista podría plasmarlo en un lienzo.

-Es realmente hermoso parece irreal- y mas irreal el efecto que producían los últimos rayos del crepúsculo sobre las ruinas. Esa imagen quedo grabada en la mente de Hermione por mucho tempo, guardada como una imagen de nostalgia entre sus recuerdos.

-Vamos. Ya deberíamos estar de vuelta, falta poco para que cierre en lugar, no querrán pasar la noche aquí- apuro el señor Granger.

Descendieron por las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Iban comentando sus impresiones. La señora Granger regañaba a su marido por lo desatento que era mientras la niña reí de las oscurecían de su padre y de los regaños de su madre. Eran una típica familia que disfrutaba un buen momento.

Al acercarse a la salida notaron a varias personas ingresando por una puerta lateral, lucían unos raros atuendos, es mas, todo en ello era raro.

-Pensé que ya habían cerrado las instalaciones- comento Jane con curiosidad.

-En teoría si, quizás son los encargados de la limpieza y el cuidado del castillo- sugirió el señor Granger

-No me digas que realmente crees eso. Primero, no se necesita tanta gente. Segundo, tienen una apariencia bastante extraña, por si no lo notaste. Esto no es normal- lanzo Jane- ¿acaso, no te llama la atención?

-La verdad no, no es bueno meterse en los asuntos de otras personas- se defendió el señor Granger- Mira si se trata de alguna secta que realiza sacrificios- dijo con tono lúgubre para después reír a carcajadas- Vamos, que no me gusta manejar de noche.

Jane también río del comentario de su marido y decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto, quizás solo se trataba de alguna costumbre de los lugareños y necesitaban su privacidad. De pronto recordó todas las cosas que quedaban por hacer durante el viaje y los extraños individuos quedaron olvidados.

Para Hermione todo resultaba atrayente, intuía que aquellas personas tenían alguna relación con las ruinas. Pero, ¿como podría averiguarlo?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Todo estaba listo, solo quedaba esperar que el castillo se desocupe para poder ingresar. Mucho de los presentes se encontraban disgustados, no veían con buenos ojos que se aceptara el ingreso de muggles a lugares tan importante para la comunidad mágica, consideraban que el ministerio debería hacer algo al respecto. Hace tiempo que los muggles habían tomado posesión del castillo y lo explotaban con fines lucrativos.

Las familias se encontraban distribuidas en pequeños grupos que iban ingresando, en orden, al recinto. Los Parkinson eran uno de los últimos en ingresar.

-¿no había que esperar a que el castillo este deshabitado?-interrogó Bastian, había notado una familia de muggles en la puerta principal.

-Si, no es conveniente que ellos estén cerca durante la ceremonia. ¿Por qué la pregunta cariño?

- Es que ví una familia en la puerta principal, al parecer no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.- dijo señalando hacia en sector en donde se encontraban los Granger.

Oriana dirigió la vista hacia donde le indicaba su marido, y lo que vio, la dejó estupefacta. No podía ser, no podía ser ella. A unos cuantos paso, junto a un hombre y una niña se encontraba Cerenia.

…

_Que les pareció la historia? Ya estoy escribiendo el segundo capitulo, pienso que no demorare mucho en actualizar._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola gente aquí les dejo un capítulo mas de esta historia que mi cabeza desarrolla. Espero que les guste!!_

**Elwing Nyar**

**Capítulo 2: Desconcierto**

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Bastian noto la expresión de su mujer, algo no cuadraba.

-Si, estoy bien… creí ver algo… no me hagas caso, probablemente no es nada.

-¿Estas segura? Si no te sientes bien es mejor que te vayas a casa

-Si, si- se apresuro a responder- es mejor que entremos no queremos hacer esperar a la gente- Tomó el brazo de su marido y atravesaron la pequeña puerta.

Oriana dedicó una última mirada a aquella mujer. Su mente se invadió de recuerdo, y su semblante reflejó la nostalgia que la embargaba.

_Cerenia y su hermanan menor jugaban el en jardín de la casa cuando escucharon gritos provenientes de la casa. Sus padres estaban discutiendo nuevamente._

_-¡No te das cuenta, ya tendría que ver despertado su magia! Oriana es un año menor y ya a demostrado una gran habilidad- gritaba el señor colérico._

_-No podemos precipitarnos, quizás todavía no esta preparada. Tú sabes que es reservada, puede que no quiera hacer demostraciones- la mujer trataba, inútilmente de apaciguar a su marido._

_-No tolerare esa clase de gente en mi familia, es una vergüenza- el hombre tomo su abrigo y salió de la casa._

_La señora Darnell sabia de lo que era capaz su marido, no exageraba. Tenia que hacer algo, no podía permitir que lastimara a su hija. Salió al jardín a llamo a las niñas. Les comentó que tenía que viajar urgentemente y pidió a Cerenia que la acompañara._

_- Necesito que estés lista, partiremos en dos horas- Dijo la madre mientras se dirigía haca la casa. Miró nuevamente a las de pequeñas y deseo a ver tomado la decisión correcta._

_Cuando Oriana se despidió de su hermana sintió una opresión en el pecho, era algo definitivo, no una simple despedida. Quiso llorar pero no pudo, sólo se quedo parada, estática. Como una espectadora que observa lo inevitable._

_La señora Darnell tomó a su hija del brazo y desaparecieron. Cuando Cerenia por fin pudo abrir los ojos, sintió una horrible sensación en el estomago. No comprendía que es lo que había sucedido. Miro a su madre y esta le sonrío._

_-¿Ya te sientes mejor? La primera vez te descompone pero es sólo hasta que te acostumbres._

_- ¿Como lo hiciste mamá?- interrogo la niña asombrada_

_-Con magia- respondió la madre_

_-¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer esas cosas? Por eso papá esta molesto, lo noto cuando me mira._

_-No tienes de que preocuparte, no le hagas caso a tu padre, te prometo que todo será distinto- Abrazo a su hija fuertemente, lagrimas caían de sus ojo._

_-¿Por qué lloras? A mi no me molesta ser diferente, en serio, no llores._

_-Todo va a estar bien- y diciendo esto, sacó la varita de su bolsillo y apunto a su hija- Ahora estarás bien- La niña se desvaneció en sus brazos. _

_Cerca del lugar quedaba un pueblo muggle, era una noche fría y todos los habitantes se encontraban resguardados en sus casas. Solo una figura solitaria caminaba por la calle, se detuvo delante de una modesta casa estilo victoriano. Había visto muchas veces a sus propietarios y eran buenas personas. Su hija encontraría en ese hogar todo lo que necesitaría, la contemplo por última vez. Sus rizos delineaban su rostro pálido, parecía tener un hermoso sueño, una sonrisa se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios._

_Tenia que apresurarse, no podía perder más tiempo. Golpeó la puerta y alzó una vez más su varita. Para cuando la niña abrió los ojos la mujer ya había desaparecido. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El señor Granger iba concentrado en la carretera; ya estaba anocheciendo y odiaba manejar durante el crepúsculo. Una hora del día bastante engañosa, en donde los últimos rayos de sol distorsionaban las imágenes dificultando la percepción.

-La noche esta demasiada tranquila, ¿no te parece raro?

-No me digas que vos también estas paranoico- se burló Jane

-Tal vez tengas razón- concedió su marido no muy convencido- voy a tener que dejar de leer tantas novelas de suspenso

-Parece que alguien mas resultó sugestionado por el castillo- la Sra. Granger disfrutaba incomodar a su marido.

-No te burle

-No me vas a decir que es bastante irónico

Hermione mantenía su mirada fija en aquel bosque, nuevamente se sintió atraída, sentía como su sangre se alborotaba ante aquel magnetismo. Siempre se caracterizo por se una niña bastante madura para su edad, la racionalidad era un punto resaltante en su personalidad. Si bien siempre disfrutó de una fructuosa imaginación que la trasportaba a mundos lejanos y llenos de aventuras… eran solo mundos creados por su cabeza, no algo real. Pero últimamente la realidad y la fantasía se veían continuamente entremezcladas y la línea divisoria se disolvía.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo esos extraños sucesos que la tenían como protagonista principal. Primero pensó que estaba alucinando o que quizás era un sueño muy vivido y su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. La frecuencia de estos alarmantes eventos fueron aumentando… no podía seguir mintiéndose. Lo que sea que estaba pasando no lo entendía y eso la asustaba…

-Herms ¿estas bien?- preguntó Jane- Pronto llegaremos al Hotel y podrás descansar un rato.

-Si… mamá

-Si, cariño

-Como a papá no le gusta conducir de noche, estaba pensando que… quizás… podríamos pasar la noche aquí. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿A ti que te parece cariño? Tiene razón Herms es tarde. Creo que vi una pequeña posada, podríamos quedarnos ahí- Jane compartía o creí compartir los intereses de su pequeña.

-Me parece bien. Va a ser interesante pasar la noche en el pueblo, quien sabe… quizás tengamos una visita nocturna

-No empieces de nuevo cariño, al fin y al cabo ¿quien terminaría asustado?- Hermione y su madre rieron de buena gana.

-Claro, ahora las dos se complotan contra mí. ¡NO ES JUSTO!

-La vida no es justa, acostúmbrate a ello- respondieron ambas al unísono- ¿Acaso no dices eso siempre papá?

-Nunca me lo imagine de ti, mi princesa, me siento totalmente traicionado- poniendo su mejor cara de desaprobación.

- ¡Vamos papá! No te pongas melodramático

-Bueno, bueno. Mejor lo dejemos ahí. Ahora tengo que ver por donde tengo que doblar para volver al pueblo. Querida ¿puedes fijarte si hay alguna indicación?

-No, no hay ninguna señalización de este lado- Jane buscaba algún cartel que indicara el camino.

-No puedo creer que no haya una indicación- el Sr. Granger ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡Mira papá! Adelante hay una bifurcación, tal vez sea el camino de regreso- dijo señalando hacia delante.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ya estaba a punto de comenzar la ceremonia, los rostros ansiosos de la audiencia lo anticipaba. Desde el inicio de los tiempos oscuros las cosas había cambiado para la comunidad mágica; la gente movida por el miedo había dejado de acudir a los eventos. Los festivales quedaron relegados a causa de la guerra y de las continuas amenazas. Se perdieron muchas vidas. Ahora con la caída del Lord Oscuro, en manos de aquel pequeño, poco a poco las cosas retomaban su curso.

Nueve años habían pasado desde su derrota pero muchos magos y brujas cargaban, aun, con pesadumbre, en sus corazones, los resabios de la Guerra. El Ministerio de Magia vio, en el festival, la oportunidad de rendir una especie de homenaje a todas aquellas personas que lucharon con valor y determinación.

A pesar del ambiente festivo, la incertidumbre era palpable en muchos corazones que se rehusaban a creer que todo había acabado. La calma y tranquilidad actual se mantenía en un equilibrio inestable.

La historia de los seres humanos, desde sus inicios, ha estado poblada de periodos oscuros separados por cortos intervalos de prosperidad y guerras no declaradas. Por desgracia, la historia de la comunidad mágica no era una excepción a la regla. Después de todos los magos también eran seres humanos y como tales, estaban sometidos a las mismas pasiones, defectos y virtudes.

Los Parkinson estaban encargados, como muchas otras familias, de la ceremonia. Hace tiempo que venían trabajando en la organización.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando tras las colinas, era hora. Se escuchó el dulce sonido de un arpa, Oriana interpretaba la melodía con maestría; sus dedos bailaban entre las cuerdas. Los espectadores, absortos en la música, se dejaban trasportar a otros tiempos… otros lugares. La magia comenzó a fluir entre los presentes. Las voces del coro se hicieron oír acompañando a aquellos embriagantes acordes.

La luna, imponente, fue testigo de aquel espectáculo. Su luz iluminó el pálido rostro de Oriana. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrada en su interpretación. Sus cabellos negros se agitaban con la brisa demarcaba su perfil, su semblante era sereno… apacible, como una rosa que no a sido tocada por el invierno. El cuadro era perfecto.

De pronto, como una palabra que no entona con la frase, la Señora Parkinson un grito desgarrador; cargado de angustia y se desvaneció. Bastian se apresuró en socorrerla.

A los lejos, un rayo de energía ascendía a los cielos. Los magos y brujas presentes pudieron sentir una poderosa magia proveniente de aquel lugar. Tan fugaz como apareció… se desvaneció… y todo volvió a la normalidad. La confusión se hizo palpable en las caras de aquellas personas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La fría brisa que se colaba entre las sabanas logró sacarla de su ensueño, había olvido cerrar la ventana de la recama. Agradeció que la luz estuviera apagada, no quería despertar, el dolor era demasiado palpable con los ojos abiertos.

Desde la ventana se observaba un vasto terreno en desniveles cubierto por la oscuridad circundante; no existían matices sólo se percibía esa tonalidad penetrante, inquietante, abrumadora. No recordaba donde estaba ni como había llegado hasta ahí, sólo recordaba a aquella extraña señora.

…

..

.


End file.
